Mates With the Alpha
by Kate Keith
Summary: When rogue, Kaitlin, is shot by a hunter, she meets Derek Hale, and Alpha. She is the only one that can controll him, for she is his mate. What happens when her past comes to haunt her? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from _Teen Wolf! _ I wish I did though!

Kaitlin POV:

I was running from the local hunters in the area. Great, just my luck. Every single town I go to, the hunters somehow find out that there is a new wolf in town.

I bolted in the woods behind my house, when I felt a sharp pain in my left side. An arrow. The damn hunters shot me with an arrow! What happened to their 'code' that I have heard of?

I started to feel myself change back to my human form, and fall to the ground. I looked at the arrow, and something hit my nose. Wolfsbane. CRAP! They shot me with a Wolfsbane tipped arrow? What the hell?

I started to see black spots dance across my vision, but I had to get away from the hunters. I dragged myself a few feet, to where a shrub was. The perfect place for a dying werewolf to be, and not be bothered by nosy hunters.

I was new to this werewolf thing, well not really. I was born a werewolf, but never met any others, so I suppose you could call me an 'inexperienced' wolf.

My vision became dark, and the last thing I heard was a boy- well man, yelling for a 'Stiles'. The last thought I had was 'What the hell is a Stiles?' before I blacked out.

Scott POV:

I was walking in the woods with Stiles, going to Derek's house. We were talking about the next full moon, when the smell of blood, and silver hit my nose. Hunters. The only problem was Derek was home, and other than me, there was no other wolves. I was so confused, then I saw blood splattered on a near by tree.

Someone was shot by a hunter. I needed to find them, so I could at least help them. I looked under a bush, and saw a girl. A werewolf girl. She was beautiful, but not my type, with long, straight, blonde hair, and high cheek bones. I would never go for her, because she looked about a few years older than me.

"Stiles! Give me a hand!" I yelled, looking at the arrow in her left side.

"Dude. What do you wan- What the hell happened?" He screached.

"Hunters." I said simply.

"Why would hunters be after her? Isn't she human?" Stiles asked.

"She's a wolf too." I said. "Come on! Help me get her to Derek!" I said worried about her health. I picked her up from where she was laying. She was very light, she had to be at least 5'0 and about 80 pounds. Not very much for a wolf.

I had Stiles go in front of me, so he could clear branches out of the way. Once we at the old burnt down house of Derek's, I started yelling for him.

"Derek! DEREK!" I screamed for him.

"Scott? What the hell do you wa-" He cut himself off when he saw the girl. "What happened"

"A hunter, I guess. I just smelt silver and blood." I said.

"Just bring her in the house, and let's let her wounds heal." Derek said.

"Where do you want her?" I asked, looking at the house.

"My room, I guess." He said. I was confused. He never let any outsider in his house.

"Um... Okay." I said confused. I went up to his room, and put her in his bed.

"What now?" Stiles butted in.

"Uh, I guess we let her heal up. Did you take the arrow out?" Derek asked Stiles, and Stiles nodded.

I gave Stiles a 'What the hell?' look, and looked at Derek. He has never cared about someone like this, from what I've seen.

About an hour later, we heard footsteps comming down the stairs. There we all saw the girl. Healed.

Kaitlin POV:

Damn, I had a massive headache and my side hurt. Not only that, but where the hell am I?

Then it all rushed back. The hunters, and that boy. I was still confused. What the hell was a Stiles?

I walked down the stairs, and saw three boys-er men. One of them caught my eye. Something inside me was screaming to come out, and be with him. Being the stubborn girl I am, I ignored it.

"Who are you." The smallest out of all of them asked. He was obviously a human.

"None of your fucking business!" I snapped.

"Well then, I'm Stiles, this is Derek, and Scott." He said pointing to the other guys. Derek. I liked that.

"Oh, I- uh, _that's_ what a Stiles is... Sorry for snapping at you guys. I'm not used to being with other people. I'm Kaitlin." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it was an-" Derek said, but Stiles cut him off.

"You didn't know what a Stiles is?" Stiles asked, amused.

"Uh..." I blushed.

"Stop embarrassing her." Derek growled.

Then something hit me. Only mates act like that to one another.

Derek was my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from _Teen Wolf,_ I wish I did though!

Kaitlin POV:

"Uh..." I said _very, _smart. Wow Kaitlin, grow some brains!

"Why are you here?" Stiles said. Man, he's annoying. No wonder Derek acts like he wants to murder him. I decided not to say anything on his behalf.

"Give me a break... I am here for a simple reason. I wanted to go to a town, act like myself, and not be bothered by hunters." I said. "Yeah, that worked out great." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh... Okay." Stiles said.

"So, where ya from? I have never really heard an accent like that, well except in movies." Scott asked. What is this twenty questions?

"England. Born and raised there." I said walking around.

"Just give her a break guys, I need to talk to her anyways." Derek said, looking at me.

"Fine." Stiles said, going outside with Scott on his tale.

Derek POV:

She was my mate. I had no idea how it felt to be attached to someone by the soul, until I looked into her eyes. What the hell is wrong with me! Man I'm whooped.

"So, were mates?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Was my smart reply. "Hey, look sorry for Stiles, that kid annoys the crap out of me. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. I was the one who mysterously showed up on your territory." She said, playing with her long, blonde hair.

I looked at her for the longest time. "Do you regret comming here?" I asked sadly.

"No, NO! I met my mate for gods sake. I just- I have been living by myself for the longest time, and even my parents rejected me. I just didn't want a mate to bloody reject me like them." She said the last part more to herself.

"Why would I reject you?" I asked. Did I really want a mate? Oh course I did. She was perfect.

"I have a too screwed up past." She whispered.

"Don't we all? I mean searously, I have a rough past too." I said, my voice distant. The fire that destroyed my house, my family. I started seeing red. I was going to shift. Kaitlin must have senced it, because she layed a hand on my shoulder. I felt the tingles, and realised she was calming me down.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I stuck my nose in her neck, and memorised her sent. Instantly calming the inner beast.

I knew she was the only one who was going to be able to calm the Alpha in me. She was mine, and only mine.

Kaitlin POV:

He was going wolf, so I did the only thing I knew what to do. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and prayed it worked. It did. Only, when he was calm, he didn't let go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his face in my neck. I felt... at home, oddly.

"I understand. It wasn't your falt. If it was anyone's it was mine. I brought back bad memories. I know how it feels." I said, calmly. I was hoping the inner wolf wasn't about to make another appearence.

"No, all the bad memories just... flooded back to me." He said.

"I know the feeling." I mumbled, me body still pressed against his chest. He was easily a foot or more taller than me, and a lot bigger.

"Your short." He laughed, reading my thoughts.

I pulled out of his warm embrace, and slapped him lightly. "Shut up! It's not my bloody fault I'm short!" I glared at him.

He laughed at me! "Oh, come on. I didn't me that. It's just, your small." He said trying to pick the right words, so I wouldn't me mad.

"I'm just kidding! I _know _for a fact I'm short." I said, giggling. I _never _giggle. I guess only your mate makes you feel that way.

"Not only that, but your skinny. We need you to get plumped up." He said picking me up. I squealed. "Yep, about 80 pounds." He said in a joking manner, only that he was close. I was not in a healthy weight, guess thats what running does to you. I don't really have the time to eat when I was on the run.

"83, thank you very much." I said, then stuck my tounge out at him. I know, childish.

His eyes widened. "I was just joking. I- You are _83 pounds?_" He asked amazed.

"Well, yeah. I guess thats what running does to you, especially when you'd rather live than eat." I said refering to the hunters.

"Well, get dressed." He said looking at me.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I'm taking you on a date. What? I can't take my own _mate _ to go eat?" He said, putting stretching the mate part.

"Oh, okay." I said running up to the room I was in, and getting my small bag with my clothes in it. I didn't dress up, I just put on a decent shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. I also grabbed my favorite sweatshirt, because it was cold out.

On the outside, I was calm, but on the inside, I was screaming. My mate was taking me out on a date!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from _Teen Wolf,_ I wish I did though...

Kaitlin POV:

"Derek." I whined. "Where are you taking me?" It has been like this for the longest time. He refused to tell me where he was taking me, until we got there.

"Kaitlin." He whined back. "I'm not gonna tell you." He just smirked at me. Damn that boy's smirk!

I groaned, and looked out the window. I realised that we were leaving Beacon Hills, and going into a town I have never heard of. Blaning California.

"Derek, where the fu-" I cut myself off, and thought about it for a while. I was always told by an old friend, that I really needed to stopp my cussing. Damn her! "Fub are we?" I smiled.

"Fub? Really?" Derek asked amused.

"Yes Derek, really. I need to stop my cussing." I said with a smile. "You should try it too..." I said, trailing off.

"Uh, no thanks." He said, obviously entertained by my sudden outburst of weirdness.

After ten minutes, I couldn't stand it. I was being nice, when I met Scott and Annoying Kid... What was his name? Stairs? Oh yeah, Stiles. I usually cuss almost every minute. I was always called a sailor when I was around 'friends'.

"Where the bloody hell are you taking me, you cabbage?" I shouted. If I didn't semi-cuss, I would go insane.

"What happened to your 'non-cussing' thing? Oh, and what the hell is a cabbage?" Derek asked amused.

"It's a brain-dead idiot, now answer my question." I asked with a smirk on my face.

"It's my old favorite restraunt, that my sister and I used to go to all the time, when we were younger." He said sadly.

"Derek? You don't have to answer this, but what happened to your house, and your family?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

His jaw clenched. "Six years ago, the house was burnt down by arsonists. The arsonists were hired by a hunter by the name of Kate Argent." He growled out. I rubbed his hand, signaling for him to go on.

"Kate and I had a 'thing' back in high school. Worst mistake of my life. She used me to kill my family. She burned down the house, and everyone in it. The only survivors of my family, besides me, were my sister, Laura, and my uncle Peter.

"Laura became an Alpha a while ago, and Peter was power hungry. Peter killed my sister and became Alpha. All the while, he bit Scott, and that's how Scott became a wolf. I killed Peter, and became Alpha." He was trembling, trying to controll his wolf. I could tell that I had to help.

I wrapped my arms around his body, I hadn't even realised that we stopped. His trembling stopped, but I could tell he was still upset.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I whispered, making sure I wouldn't uspset him in a time like this.

"You had the right to know. It's not your fault." He said, stroking my hair.

I looked him in the eyes, and saw that he was all calmed down. "Shall we go inside?" I asked him, gestering twards the door.

"Sure." He said, then grabbed my hand. We walked up to the front doors, and the smell of Italian food hit my nose. My favorite.

We got our table, and I couldn't help but realise that Derek was glaring at the waitor. "What's wrong?" I asked confused, while taking a sip of my tea.

"He's checking you out." He growled. I spat out my tea, and looked at him.

"And _your _jealous?" I asked, cleaning up my tea mess.

"Yes." Wow, Derek. Blunt much?

"Okay then..." I trailed off, taking another sip of my tea.

"You know, your acting like a sterotipical English person." He said, the anger out of him.

Derek POV:

"You know, your acting like a sterotipical English person." I said, smirking. The thoughts of the pervy waitor were out of my mind this second.

I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'Bloody Americans, they know _nothing _about the English. Is he gonna ask me if I want crumpets now?'. I had to laugh at that.

She was perfect, even when she scowled at me. Just like she's doing now... God I love her, even though I haven't even known her for a full day.

After dinner, she and I had a huge fight over who was going to pay. Being taller than she was, I used that to my advantage. I grabbed the check, and put it high above my head. I heard her growl and say some cuss words under her breath about her height. Ah, I thought she gave up cussing.

"Stop using my height to your advantage, you bloody ass hole!" She yelled at me, in her cute little accent.

"I'm not the one who's short." I said with a smirk, as I payed.

"Hey, I was tall... Once, and that was compared to fourth graders... Still some were taller than me." She complained.

"A _fourth grader _is taller than you?" I asked, laughing.

"Shut up. I am not- okay, maybe I am short, but I was still taller than a few of them." She pouted.

"Yeah, a few." I laughed.

We got in my car, and I drove back to Beacon Hills. My mate beside me complaining the whole way about her height. She was adorable. Wait? Adorable? Man, I'm whooped.

I stopped in the front of my house, and looked at her.

"I had a great time tonight." She said.

"Me too." I said, stroking her cheek.

I leaned in, and she wrapped her small arms around my neck. I smiled, and I leaned in farther. She leaned in too, and we kissed.

I was kissing my mate, and it felt wonderful. Sparks flew, and fireworks exploaded.

She pulled away, and whispered an 'I'm sorry' and ran out of the car.

My mate ran away from me... What happened?

I took after her, hoping she would forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from _Teen Wolf_ I wish I did though.

Derek POV:

When Kaitlin ran away from me, my world was pulled into reality. I _never _wanted a mate. Ever. I know she'll probablly hate me forever, but when did I start to care? I had to much on my plate for a mate. When it came to Scott, and keeping him under controll, I didn't have time for her.

I have to do one thing that will not only keep her, and I from further heartache, but keeping both of us safe. If hunters found out that an Alpha found his/her mate, they would hunt the mate down. Simple as that. I couldn't do that to myself, nor Kaitlin. I had to do the thing that will tear her to pieces. I was only doing this to keep Kaitlin safe. She needed this, and so did I. I couldn't have Scott or Stiles thinking I was weak, could I? I had to do it. I couldn't chicken out, no matter how much it would hurt in the end.

Reject her.

Yet again, when did I care?

Kaitlin POV:

Derek was moving to fast, and my fear of rejection was growing stronger. I was sprinting at a non-human speed throught the forest, trying to get to the road. There were tears streaming down my face from fear, and hurt. He would probablly hate me for this, but I had to leave for a while, at least until I could be ready to have a mate.

He was a player, from as far as I could see. I was the abnormal girl, that gets herself into trouble. What was wrong with me? I was far from anything special. I was nothing compared to that _Kate Argent. _Even thinking about her made me jealous. Derek probablly acted like he _'loved' _me just so he could get his pack onto better terms.

He didn't love me. I felt it in the pit of my heart. That's when my heart started to ache. Derek didn't love me... I kept that in the back of my mind. He was apparently my supposed _'mate'. _I have been through hell, and back. My mate was suposed to bring me out of this, but I could feel it in my heart that he didn't want me. That he didn't love me.

I kept running, and I had absoultly no idea on where I was. I just had to keep moving. I had to get away from Derek, and all the heartbreak. I was feeling rejected, like all my family has done to me before. I was a broken and beaten soul of a girl. I was pathetic. My _'father' _or I like to call him, the royal ass-whipe, had beaten me from the time I was ten, and up. I couldn't do it anymore.

The pain in my chest got worse, and soon I couldn't breathe. I felt all my will power slip as an arrow entered my back, and my wolf took over. The last thing I saw, before darkness took over my vision, was a girl, around seventeen, holding a bow.

Hunters.

**A/N: Sorry it is short! I promise an update within a week!**


End file.
